Operation Happy Lil' Sushi Roll
by snoopykid
Summary: Just a little one-shot based on the video 'How to Care for a Sad Person'. After the events of the Underworld and everything else, Emma feels the events had finally caught up with her. So with her feeling sad, depressed, and withdrawn who comes to her rescue? Killian of course! CaptainSwan Feels! Warning: Contents so sweet you might get a toothache and stomach ache.
Ok so yea, no excuses expect for been busy packing because I am moving to Rhode Island today as I got a new job. As for the meaning behind this little one shot, I needed an outlet. Hence the early morning posting. This is based on the little video that was floating around earlier this month or something like that. As usual I owe nothing.

 **Warning** : This is so sweet that you may experience a toothache or stomachache.

 **Operation: Happy Lil' Sushi Roll**

They had just gotten out of the Underworld a few days ago; and while it was only two weeks in Storybrooke time, it had been a month in Underbrooke time. Killian sighed sadly as he leaned his head back against the pillows of their bed to stare aimlessly at the ceiling. The novelty of being brought back from the dead had finally worn off and the celebrations had ceased, meaning that everything had gone back to normal…well almost.

During the quiet moments that they were allowed to have in the Underworld, he and Emma had talked. Not the kind of casual talk, but a serious talk about what had happened to them, " _Rip the Band-Aid off_ ," as Emma had put it, " _No sugar-coating, let's just lay all the cards on the table, no matter if it hurts us or not_." So they had done just that, in those rare and private moments. Ever since he had heard her confessing her feelings in Regina's vault.

He had told her how he felt, slightly more gently than when he had seen the truth on Excalibur, but the truth none the less, and she had told him how she had felt when he 'verbally abused her' as his Dark One persona. It was with that they had managed to reconcile their bond that was based off having everything laid out, because what had mattered more was the truth that they love each other, and that was enough…until now that is.

Once they had gotten back and the novelty of the celebrating had worn off, that was when it all came crashing down for his Swan. Henry, Snow, David, and Regina had told him of what occurred in those few days when he had 'died', how his strong Swan had shattered and broken into pieces…just like now. Robin had put in that perhaps the events of having to kill him and then going into the Underworld had finally caught to her once more.

He sat up and rubbed his face with his one good hand and slowly went downstairs. Looking over to one corner of the living room, he sees her with her back against the wall and her knees drawn in so that her chin was resting on them. Her, no **THEIR** , heart ached at seeing her so sad. He tried to tell her that everything worked out, and that everyone made it home, but all she had asked of him was to just leave her be. Sighing again, he went over to her and knelt down. He tried to touch her, but she flinched away. So drawing his hand back with a stinging in his chest, he said, "Love? I am going out for a bit."

He thought he saw her eyes widen for a moment, but then she spoke in a sad voice, "Ok."

"Did you want to come get some air too? It might help…" He asked hopefully.

"No."

"Want anything while I am out?"

"No." Killian sighed in rejection and left the house to go out on his walk, trying to pull his Swan out of this emotional rut.

Later he found himself at Granny's. There were a choruses of hellos and waves from the town's people. One thing he would never understand, was how they would all be so forgiving; but he was grateful to them either way. Looking around he spots Henry in the booth with a girl, Violet if he remembered correctly. Going over he waved, "Hello lad, and lass." He greeted as he shook hands with his girlfriend's son, and kissed the top of her hand.

"Hello Killian." Violet said smiling shyly.

"Hey Killian." Henry greeted as he offed the former pirate a seat, "How's mom?"

Killian saw the emotion swirling in Henry's eyes and wondered what exactly the boy saw when he was in his 'Author' state, "Not too well…she is so withdrawn that I cannot seem to pull her out of it. Have you…?"

He did not want to come right out and ask if Henry saw anything while in his trance, but he still was curious if Henry knew anything, but he was disappointed when the boy shook his head, "No." He answered sadly, "I just know that she is still upset about everything that has happened. Like she failed everyone in the first place, including you. I guess all the celebrations had gotten to her."

Violet frowned, Henry had told (and showed her) everything that has happened between the time they searched for a way to find his mother when she first took on the mantel of the Dark One, to their time spent in the Underworld, "Maybe she just needs time to process this." She suggested softly.

Henry and Killian exchanged looks, "Well see the thing with my mom, especially in this state, is that sometimes her way of 'processing' is to run." Henry replied.

Killian nodded in agreement, "And right now, I cannot even read if she is going to do that."

Henry thought for a moment at Killian's words and then asked, "Has anyone else been to see her?" He had tried to talk to her a few times, but all she had done was push him away.

"No, and personally I do not know what good it'll do. She won't talk to me, and she won't see you, so what makes you think she'd see anyone else?"

Right of course, Henry thought as he scrolled through his phone to give him something to do as he thought, "Hey!" Both him and Killian jumped at the sound of Violet's exclamation, "Go back up."

They looked at her as Henry placed his phone on the table and did what was asked of him, "There." She said as she pointed to the one video, "How to care for a sad person."

"An instruction video?" Killian asked curiously as he leaned forward.

Henry frowned, "Uhm…this isn't going to-"

"Let's watch, it might help your mom." Violet said.

"Uhm…ok…" Henry wasn't too sure and didn't have the heart to tell them that it was just a cartoon and to not get their hopes up too high. Clicking on the video, it opened to a new screen and it started to play.

After literally a minute, Killian was amazed, "That sounds so simple! Why didn't I think of that?" He asked himself.

"It's got to work!" Violet said smiling and then looking at Henry she said, "What do you think?"

Between his girlfriend's smiling face and Killian's hopeful expression, he thought that this did sound so simple it genius, "It could work."

"Just one thing…what is a sushi?" Killian asked.

"It's a Japanese dish that has small balls or rolls of vinegar-flavored cold cooked rice served with raw fish, vegetables, or egg." Henry answered.

Killian and Violet looked at each other and then grimaced, "Raw fish? That doesn't sound too good." Killian said, "You could get sick from that."

"I agree." Violet stated.

"To me it's an acquired taste." Henry said shrugging, "But we can learn culture customs later."

"I am curious to learn more and maybe try this 'sushi', but you are right. I need a pen, and paper." Killian said getting down to business. Henry and Violet dug into their school bags and pulled out the necessary items and handed it to Killian. They re-watched the video a couple of times until Killian got all the instructions down, then once that was done, they made a list of Emma's favorite movies and snacks (while Henry also gave him instructions on how to work Netflix and the Blueray player), "Ok I think I have everything." Killian said as he re-read his list.

Henry took the paper from him and also looked it over, "You are missing one thing."

"Oh?" Killian asked, "What is that?"

"I do not see anything missing." Violet answered as she glanced over the list.

Henry smiled as he put the paper on the table and took the pen from Killian. At the very top of the page, he wrote, _Operation Happy Lil' Sushi Roll_ , "Now that is everything." He said satisfied.

Killian thanked them and bolted out of the diner so he could grab what he needed. Henry and Violet returned to their conversation, just as Snow and David with baby Neal, and Robin and Regina with Roland and Rebeca (they finally got to name the baby) came in and joined them, "What is with Killian?" Snow asked as they took a seat.

"Captain Guyliner nearly ran us over." Regina stated unhappily.

"We finally found a way to pull mom out of this sad rut." Henry explained and then proceeded to show them the video.

Once it was over, Snow awed, "That is so cute!"

"So sickenly cute that I think I just got a toothache." Regina commented.

The guys had nothing to say to this as they looked at each other. Although Robin was mentally taking notes, because he knew that if this was Regina then he would so do this with her. David was just hoping that his daughter would feel better after this.

 **-Snoopykid-**

 **Step One: Lay Blanket Out**

Once Killian got home with the snacks he had purchased the first thing he did was grab a blanket, "Love?" He called out gently. He found her in the same position as he left, but he could see that she was shaking a bit and when she did look up at him, her eyes were red rimmed and cheeks wet, "Oh love…" He said.

"Killian?" She asked her voice slightly shaky and croaky from crying. While he was out, she had her complete breakdown. Her, no **their** , heart ached. She knew she should be overjoyed at having won and bringing everyone home safely; but all the old fears and anxiety attacked her at once, and without the adrenaline or a mission to occupy her mind, she was forced to rethink about the things that had happened over the last couple of weeks.

He did not say anything more to her and just showed her the blanket. It was large and it was one of their fleece blankets. She watched him closely, tears still rolling down her cheeks, as he shook it out and laid it on the floor.

 **-Snoopykid-**

 **Step Two: Pick Up Sad Person, Lay Sad Person in Blanket, and Roll them Like a Sushi**

Killian looked at her again, this time he didn't see so much sadness in her eyes as he did curiosity. However determined he picked her up. She tried to protest, but he silenced her with a look that said, _Trust me_. Seeing the love and determination, Emma kept herself silenced, more so to see where exactly this was going. Somehow this all seemed too familiar to her, but she allowed him to carry her closer to the blanket.

He sat her down, and knew that this is where he would have to improvise since he doubted that she would just let him 'roll' her around. So he grabbed one end of the blanket and held it out to her. She took it and watched as he wrapped the blanket around her, making sure she was snug in its soft fabric. In fact she felt like she was some kind of…sushi roll. This thought made her cry more, not in sadness, but in happiness. Killian saw her crying again and moved to the next step more quickly…

 **-Snoopykid-**

 **Step Three: Place Sad Roll on Couch/Bed/Comfy Place and Hug Roll Close**

The next thing Emma realized was that Killian had picked her up in her little cocoon of a blanket and placed her on the couch. She moved to say something, but she found herself in his arms and pulling her as close to him as possible. She felt her breathing hitching again, and the tears flowing again, "You are here?" She whispered not wanting to believe this.

"I am here." He assured her as he held her as close as possible, trying to convey all the love he had for her in this hug.

"You are here." She repeated more to herself as she inhaled the scent of the ocean and fresh salt air.

"As are you." He said to reassure himself a bit sniffing her hair as it smelled like strawberry shampoo.

"We are here."

 **-Snoopykid-**

 **Step Four: Put On Roll's Favorite Movies and Feed Roll Snacks**

Killian held out a chip to Emma, and Emma opened her mouth to accept it. She was wrapped up so tight, that she couldn't use her arms to feed herself…at any other time she would be annoyed because this was so sickenly sweet that she might get a stomachache, but in this moment…right here and right now, she allowed it because it was just so sweet that he actually took the time to take care of her, and reassure her that everything was ok and that they were alive and home.

Killian stole a look away from the TV and looked at Emma who had formed a small smile on her face. His plan was working, and slowly he would have his Swan back. He even smiled wider as he heard a giggle escape her mouth as one of the characters, John Bender, started going off about his classmates' social status that he did not understand, "Neo-maxie zoon dweebie." He heard Emma laugh softly and then sigh.

Yes this plan was working.

 **-Snoopykid-**

 **Step Five: Make Sure Roll is Well Hydrated. Tears Make Roll Dehydrated.**

"Killian, I do not want to drink anymore water." Emma whined as the third movie they watched came to a close.

All throughout the movies, he had constantly made sure she was hydrated, he knew the dangers of what could happen if someone was poorly hydrated, "Please love. I do not want you to get dehydrated. It is not a pretty sight."

"I am not dehydrated, in fact I might just have to un-hydrate myself in a few minutes."

"But you were crying a lot…that is cause to believe that you are still not fully hydrated." Killian explained as he held out the straw, begging with his eyes for her to take a sip.

Emma opened her mouth to argue back that she was feeling better, but seeing him giving her the 'puppy-pout', well damn…she couldn't resist, "Ok fine…a couple more sips, but that's it."

Killian smiled in triumph as she complied with his wishes. She was arguing with him, which meant she was feeling better, however one could never be too careful.

 **-Snoopykid-**

 **Happy Lil' Sushi Roll**

They had watched one more movie, and when that went off, Emma insisted that she be free of her roll so that they could clean up. They did not speak as they put away the snacks and the movies, but no words were needed. She was fully assured that everything would be ok. Killian watched her closely as he focused on his task of whipping the coffee table off. He saw the light that fully returning to her eyes, and he made a vow that he would make sure that light never left her eyes again, "Killian?" He heard Emma call from the kitchen.

"Yes love?" He asked going over to her.

"What is Operation Happy Lil' Sushi Roll?" Emma asked showing him the paper with the instructions on it.

Crap, she wasn't supposed to see this, "Uhm…well I didn't know how to help you, so I saw Henry and we got to talking and well…long story short we watched a video on how to care for a sad person." Emma felt her eyes well up with tears again, and seeing the glistening, he backtracked and quickly started ranting, "Wait no! You are supposed to be happy now! This video showed what a happy lil' sushi roll looked like after all of this! Why are you crying again?! What did I do wrong?!"

"Killian!" She yelled as he started pacing during his rant. Reaching out and making him stop, she looked at him, "You did nothing wrong, you did everything right. I am happy crying. That's all. Spending time with you and you just being here has made me happy. Reminding me that yes we are here, together, and alive. I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet, yet passionate kiss. Pulling a part to come up for air, he asked, "So are you a happy lil' sushi roll?"

"Yes. I am your happy lil' sushi roll." Emma said softly as she kissed him again.

He smiled against her lips and thought that yes this operation was definitely a success, "Hey love?" He asked as he pulled away from her.

"Yes?"

"All this talk about sushi," Killian started saying which made Emma look at him curiously, "Can we try this delicacy called sushi sometime?"


End file.
